Secret?
by torajune28
Summary: There is something different about Spencer. Penelope wants to find out why... but WHAT is it that is different?
1. Chapter 1

_There's something different about Spencer and Penelope is dying to figure out why. Only… what is it that's different?_

_Don't worry, the secret is completely mundane. This is meant to be funny and a little illogical so hold on, okay? I'm thinking five-shot :)_

* * *

Garcia squinted her eyes, wondering if the tiny glimpse of what she had seen was true. She quirked her head to the side, then the other, shifted her weight from the left to the right, folded her arms, brought her fluffy pen to her mouth and then sighed. She walked to her lair, calling Prentiss from her desk in the process. Emily stared at her confusedly but followed anyway, knowing it had to be something good.

"What's up, PG?" She asked, taking position on the edge of the tech's desk, picking up a troll and playing with the hair.

"This is strange, honestly. But I don't know why I'm worried," she paused while typing on her keyboard. "It's just…" She enhanced an image on the screen.

Emily stared at it, her head tilting to the side. "Okay, that is strange… but why does it matter?" She tucked a strand of hair into place, put down the purple haired doll, and folded her arms. "I mean, some people prefer it that way, right? Maybe that's the case here."

Garcia scoffed. "You think he'd have the patience to do this? Seriously, E! He can't even go five minutes without moving some limb. He's a man, he'd have to have be extremely patient to achieve that level. I can't even achieve that level. And I'm perfect."

Emily giggled, her head lolling back and shaking. "Of course you are, Nelope. The most perfect."

The tech glared at Prentiss playfully. "Okay, fine. I'll let it go. But there has got to be a reason. Last time I checked there was something there and now there's not. Usually if it is a preference it would have taken root already! He's thirty-one! This cannot be normal."

Prentiss seemed to be thinking seriously now, Garcia making a good point. "You're right…" She trailed off, looking at the screen image again. "Why do you know what was there, you?" She smiled at Garcia. "Well, maybe it was spontane-"

There was a knock and then the door opened revealing a beautiful black man. "Hey ladies, we got-"

He was cut off as he stared at the image on the screen. He tilted his head, a smirk on his face. "What are you two up to?" He questioned.

"Prentiss noticed something so I'm checking it out," Garcia said, immediately closing out of the window.

"Hey!" The raven haired woman chided. "That was so you! Don't even!"

"Says who?!" Garcia barked, her face blushing at Derek's weird stare.

"Says you! Ugh, Penelope, you are so wrong," Prentiss joked.

"You two, when you're done play fighting, maybe you should come up to the conference room. We got a case."

Garcia raised an eyebrow. "Nothing came to me and JJ hasn't called," she informed, turning in her chair to stand.

"Yeah, Hotch got it directly. Lets go," he said, holding the door open for the ladies.

* * *

_These chapters are _**SHORT**_. Like, one page short. I was just a little sleepy when I wrote this after an all nighter and another all nighter at 4 a.m. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_There's something different about Spencer and Penelope is dying to figure out why. Only… what is it that's different?_

_On to the second part! :D_

* * *

2

Spencer sighed as he finished another folder, catching a glimpse of Garcia force Prentiss to follow her to her lair. He knew those two were close but sometimes the way they acted was weird.

Morgan watched them leave the bull pen and shook his head. They were probably up to mischief again. His attention turned to his lover, who was chewing on the cap of a pen. "Hey, pretty boy," he called.

The brunette scrunched his eyes and attempted to ignore Derek.

"Oh, come on!" He whispered harshly, trying not to draw attention. "I know it was wrong of me but you cannot tell me that it doesn't look adorable!"

Spencer sighed and took the pen out of his mouth. "Adorable? You have no idea how badly I want to return the favor. I'm just lucky no one can see it. How would I explain that?!" His whispers were quick and cold.

"Oh, baby, please forgive me! I'm sorry. It was soooo tempting. Just sitting there like that, what was I supposed to do? Besides, I kept the promise."

"I wasn't intending to! It was a joke, Derek. I wasn't going to do it! It's not fair that you just put yourself in charge of my-"

"Morgan, Reid, find the rest of the team, we have a case."

Reid stood, ignoring Morgan's pleading look, and passed Hotch on his way to get JJ, as he headed to grab Rossi.

The man was in his office, soft Italian opera playing in the background. "Rossi?"

"Yeah, Reid?" Rossi responded, already standing since he guessed there was a case.

"Conference room. Now, Hotch said." He turned with Rossi on his heels and headed to the room. He was sitting in the chair with Rossi on his phone across from him when JJ and Hotch walked into the room. They were followed soon after by the last three and Hotch began to present the case.

"Psst," Derek called, loud enough for only Reid to hear. "Prentiss and Garcia know."

The brunette blushed furiously, his heart thudding in his chest. It was so obvious he was flustered, Hotch stopped in his tracks. "Are you alright, Reid?"

The agent nodded, pulling up a file to hide his face. He sent Derek a death glare and tried to ignore the man until Hotch said the words, "Wheels up in twenty." Spencer was the first to stand, making way to grab his go-bag and head to the jet. Emily was next, complaining about a cup of coffee and Derek was right on her heels, grabbing his bag and running to the elevator to try and catch it before it closed. He missed it, and settled for the stairs. Sure, he was teasing his Pretty Boy, but obviously he had taken it too far. He reached the doorway right as Spencer reached his old Volvo and sprinted as the brunette attempted to close the door.

"Pretty Boy, baby, I promise I didn't tell them. They saw it when you sat down."

Spencer shut the door, his face pulling a scowl. "Then maybe you shouldn't have done it in the first place!"

Derek sighed as the car slipped from under his hands. He trudged to his SUV and slammed his head on the wheel, causing the horn to blare. He had _really_ messed up.

* * *

_Just what in gracious' name did Derek do?! I'm dying to find out! :D Mwuhaha_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey look! OMG Ch 3!_

* * *

3

Derek tried to get Spencer's attention again, his head bobbing in a strange rhythm with the music he was supposedly listening to, his hands subtly waving by his stomach.

The brunette only read his book, avoiding the looks from Prentiss and Morgan. He had a right to be upset. Derek humiliated him and he knew it. SO WHAT if he was trying to be funny or even if it was unintentional, it backfired. Garcia popped up on screen and he shook his head to get back on the case. Now wasn't the time.

After a grueling interview with the parents of a raped and murdered teenage girl, Spencer wanted nothing more than to lay on his bed. Hotch presented each member of the team with their two keys, and he was thankful that Morgan didn't have the audacity to ask for his spare. He stomped to his floor and into his room.

What he didn't know was that Derek wasn't trying to make a scene. When all the agents had gone to their rooms, he lingered in the lobby so he'd be the last, then followed, only to come back five minutes later. "Excuse me," He grabbed the attention of the desk attendant. "I think you got a little confused. I tried both of these keys but they didn't work for my room," he lied.

Under his eyes she blushed, nodding apologetically. "I'm so sorry, sir. Which room are you?"

He prattled off Reid's room and she must not have been paying attention because she didn't comment on the two already registered keys. He smiled his thank you and took his bag to Reid's room, opening the door quietly. The brunette had his back towards the door, a book in his hands, ear plugs in to avoid any bugs crawling into his ears, and the bedside lamp on. Morgan closed the door behind him and set his bag down, inching towards the full bed and jumping onto Reid.

The youngest of the two screamed, causing Derek to muffle him with his hands. Chocolate brown eyes were wide and teary until he realized who was in his room. He shoved his lover off of him angrily and threw a pillow before pulling his plugs out. "You asshole!" He yelled. Derek shushed him pleadingly and Reid obeyed, only worried that one of his teammates might hear him. "How the hell did you get in here?"

Derek moved to sit on the edge of the bed, replacing the pillow. "I pulled a few strings. Spencer, listen," he begged, his eyes full of guilt. "I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again and I'm sorry the girls found out. I love you so much and I don't want us to break up because of my insensitivity and stupidity."

Reid sighed, his mouth forming a line. "We wouldn't break up over this," He indicated between the two of them. "Do you know how they found out?" He asked.

Derek nodded. "When you sat down, your pant leg rolled up."

Spencer shook his head and ran his hands down his face. "I'm so mad at you, Derek."

The darker man nodded again. "I know, baby, I'm sorry."

Spencer shook his head to disagree. "Irrationally so. I'm overreacting." He opened his covers and gestured in Derek's direction. "Take your clothes off and jump in with me."

Morgan grinned, pulling his shirt over his head, kicking off his shoes and shimmying his pants off. "Gotchya, beautiful." He crawled into the bed.

As they lay in the aftermath of their intense love making, Derek caressed his lovers legs with his nails, his fingers, and palmed them with his hands lovingly.

"Baby, I am sorry for making you mad, but I'm glad I shaved your legs."

* * *

_DEREK?! Why would you shave a grown man's legs?! GASP lol Told you it was mundane and silly. _


	4. Chapter 4

_His legs! They've been shaved?! Oh my!_

* * *

4

Spencer's hand was roving over Derek's chest, his mouth pulled into a smile. "You have an incredulous amount of chest hair, Derek, it's not remotely funny."

The darker man grunted with a grin on his face, his arms supporting his head, his hips secured by Spencer's opened legs, whose head was lying on his pectoral. "I could always shave it if you want me to."

Spencer turned his head, kissing Derek's nipple. "I wouldn't ask you to do that, Derek."

"No, but I noticed you hated my stomach hair and I wouldn't mind doing my chest too."

The brunette looked up, wiggling his hips as he started to get hot again. "Really? You'd do that for me?"

Derek nodded. "Sure… on one condition." He moved his hands up and down over Spencer's sides.

Spencer narrowed his eyes and pursed his mouth. "And what would that be?"

"You shave your legs and I'll shave my chest."

The younger agent laughed, resting his head on his hands over Derek's chest hair. "Oh, so my hairy legs offend you?" He joked, not taking Morgan seriously.

"Nope, but I'm fond of my chest hair so I expect payment."

Reid smirked, "Fine. I'll shave them," he played.

"Promise?" Derek asked, moving a hand to caress Spencer's arm.

He nodded into the dark chest below him, still not believing the man would hold him to it. Their lips met in a brief kiss before Derek rolled him over and their sheet scavenger hunt began once more.

DMSR

Spencer flinched, a weird sensation on his legs, the sun shining through his eyelids. He ignored it and turned over on his stomach, spreading his legs out. There was a squish against his skin and he sighed, wondering what could have possibly made that noise and strange feeling. He craned his neck around to stare at his back, only to see Derek Morgan with a razor filled with blonde hairs and a can of shaving cream in his other hand. His legs were mostly bald, certain spots that would have woken him immediately avoided.

The brunette went livid, his face turning red and his mouth opening with a yell of frustration. "Derek!" He screamed. "What the hell did you just do?!"

The darker man smiled -not taking in the level of severity- and stood, pulling a towel of shaving cream and hair with him. "I shaved my chest and then your legs." He said happily. Spencer flipped over, jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. He cleaned the shaving cream from his legs and groaned as it revealed an almost perfect shave of his hair. He had patches though and rather than leaving them there, he angrily stomped out to the room and pointed demandingly at his legs.

Derek understood and guiltily finished his job, Spencer's legs twisting elegantly on his darker, hairier knees as the razor did a job on his leg hair. Derek surveyed the legs, kissed his work, and Spencer almost forgave him. But he snatched himself away, took a shower and then dressed, bypassing Derek and heading to work.

Once there, a full thirty minutes before his lover, he proceeded to ignore the man and work on files. He crossed his right leg over his left leg and pulled a pen cap off to chew on, oblivious to the strange looks Penelope Garcia was giving him.

* * *

_And we're back to the beginning! Review? One more chap folks :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm on tumblr again peoples! torajune28 :P_

_If only I owned these wonderful boys, the things I'd... ... -.-_

_Well, now we know what and how. Isn't this jolly c:_

* * *

5

"I see you haven't reflected at all," Spencer hissed, moving Derek's hand from his knee to his ribs. He linked their fingers so Derek wouldn't move down to his legs again. "You do know that if I don't keep shaving, my legs will be prickly and gross every time you touch them. You'd have to wait a month to touch them again before my hair is even remotely soft again."

Derek's soft kisses on his neck stopped when he spoke, and the man seemed to catch what he was saying. "But you can't stop me from touching you for a month, Spencer! That's absolute torture!"

The brunette shrugged, staring at the black box that read ten-o-clock in red numbers. "We should sleep. We're exhausted and we have to wake up if a break comes in. Who knows what time that'll be." He deliberately yawned and stretched, laying his head on the pillow instead of Derek's arm.

The darker man seemed to be running through scenarios. He finally opened his mouth when Spencer was close to drifting off. "Babe, what if I shaved them for you? Like, whenever they start to get prickly, I can do it for you and you don't have to worry."

Spencer shook his head teasingly. "I don't think so, Derek. It was so uncomfortable to stand there with my legs raised on your knee while you shaved them." He was lying. It was kind of gratifying to feel so… in control for once. Hands on hips, a leg raised like a certain beverage captain. He loved it.

"I-I..." Derek went silent and Spencer smiled mischievously.

"Okay, Derek. I'll let you shave my legs. But if you forget even once, I'll withhold for two weeks. One week for each leg."

The darker man kissed the back of his neck sensually and smiled into the honey waves. "I love you, Spencer." The younger of the two closed his eyes again. "I love you, too, Derek."

It was six-seventeen when the call came in and the whole team rushed to the crime scene. They had pulled a huge break, allowing them to catch the man by four p.m. By six p.m, they were on the jet, and Spencer and Derek were sitting together again, which Prentiss noted, texting Garcia the news. The blonde replied with a happy face and gloated to her coworker.

Prentiss sighed, realizing she was wrong. Garcia had been right, Derek had something to do with Spencer's legs and his strange mood this morning. They probably had a bet or something and the brunette lost. In denial of his defeat, he must have lost his temper and was angry about having to shave his legs.

But Prentiss could see the way Derek was watching Spencer's legs and she knew it couldn't have been just a bet. The darker man licked his smirking lips and his hand slid over to Spencer's knee sneakily. The brunette jolted as it touched him and his eyes jerked up to see if anyone saw. Prentiss discreetly averted her eyes to the other side, watching JJ on the phone with her son. Seemingly satisfied, Spencer reached his hand over and pinched Derek before sliding his hand into the darker one for a few seconds, then pulling away and settling for their knees to touch.

Prentiss smirked to herself, texting Garcia a reply with her newfound hint. The response to that was a gibber jabber of letters and a capitalized "I DON'T HAVE TO PHOTOSHOP ANYMORE! We set cameras up. EVERYWHERE." The raven haired woman laughed out loud, pulling the looks of Rossi, Morgan and Reid. But she only wiggled her phone, "Garcia," slipping off her tongue. She waited until no one was paying attention to her, and longer after that, until Spencer and Derek relaxed, their pinkies touching, brushing against each other. She carefully moved her phone in their direction and captured a short video, sending it to Garcia. _"Oh, the fun we'll have teasing them,"_ she wrote. Prentiss closed her phone and then her eyes, a satisfied smirk on her face and an image of Garcia's enhanced picture of Spencer's crossed, flawlessly shaved leg flew through her head. _"The fun indeed,"_ she thought.

* * *

_Yey! The end! I'm hoping you enjoyed my silly little brain child! If not, ah well, it wasn't your cuppa. _


End file.
